Mercy
by Yuu-Naee
Summary: Happy Birthday Kittyb78! From Whitestars and Princess Aya!


_**Dedicated to Kitttyb78! A wonderfull authoress filled with talent who gladly shares her knowledge to fellow authors! Cheers for Kitty! Happy Birthday!**_

_**From the wonderful, hilarious White Stars! And me;Princess Aya! **_

**We Don't own Inuyasha! And for the record this is the product of our united talents! Lol, Enjoy, and tell us what you think! Like If it should be continued..Or not. =) **

**WhiteStars~PrincessAya~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~**

"**Mercy"**

**

* * *

  
**

Ah, another day of thoughtless slaughter, Oh what a wonderful-bloody life Bankotsu led! Nothing new today. Or so he thought.

Bankotsu swung his great halberd, Banryuu, with the least of effort and continued on, mercilessly slaughtering the villagers, unti a vague figure caught his eye.

He slashed the halderd through a villager's pitiful head before pausing to see the raven head properly. His azure eyes confirmed that he wasn't seeing things.

He put his halberd down. _That girl who travels with Inuyasha and his group. Kagome_ Bankotsu thought. He smirked.

Kagome scolded herself. _I just HAD to run away from Inuyasha and end up in this beautiful village- __Which is currently being destroyed!_

"Who on earth is this heartless!"

Her question had just been answered when she spotted a certain hot, braided, mercenary leader walking towards her with a smirk that was just begging to be smacked right off his tanned face of pure glory . Kagome glared at Bankotsu.

_'I should have known! What a big meanie!'_ Oh heaven and hell wasn't gonna stop her, she was gonna give this guy a piece of her mind!

Kagome crossed her arms on her chest and seethed quite audibly and waited for Bankotsu to arrive before her.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something to the girl but Kagome, being herself, beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing killing all these innocent villagers?" Bankotsu blinked dumb folded.

He was silent, looking at her strangely. She took this as an opportunity. _'Okay, I'm still alive, go on girl!'_

Kagome stood on her toes and pointed an accusing finger on Bankotsu and poked him on the chest with the feeble finger.

"Yeah!That's right! You don't have a reason don't you?!" Just then a random villager was running towards them, burning, and flapping his arms around. Without looking, Bankotsu swung banryuu at the villager and sliced him in half.

Kagome's mouth gaped open. Bankotsu just killed man without looking,his eyes were on her the whole time.

"Stop chopping them up! Don't you have anything better to do? God! Seriously get a life." Kagome huffed and turned away, and held her head high.

_Okay, what just happened?_ Bankotsu thought, eyeing the miko from behind.

Was she drunk or something? She had dared to speak to him like that. He took in a whiff of the air around the miko and laughed. _She isn't drunk, just really stupid_ He laughed.

"Quit your lectures woman" Bankotsu said mischievously, waiting for her reaction. Just like he had thought, she whipped around looking slightly pissed.

"Lectures?" She repeated, her voice shaking with anger.

"I never knew someone could be this annoying." He added, scratching his head carelessly and looking all smug.

"Annoying!?" _This guy is really getting on my nerves. _

"How do your friends put up with all this?" Bankotsu said throwing his arms in the air and gesturing to her.

Oh, that was it.

"Excuse me but you should just-" Kagome's voice trailed on, and was translated to 'Blah blah blah'

"Brother!" Jakotsu called out.

Bankotsu turned around to see Jakotsu riding on top of Ginkotsu along with Renkotsu and Suikotsu.

He was about to run to them and hop on the tank, thinking something along the lines of 'Bottomless sake fiesta!'

"Hey don't ignore me," Kagome felt dejected, he was about to leave her while she was talking to him. _Why that conceited hard headed! Ugh! _

Bankotsu smacked his purple star clad forehead. "I forgot about her."

Kagome gasped. "You forgot about me?" She shook her head. "Its bad enough you were ignoring me but forgetting. How could you forget about me? Why I ought to- Ahh?"

Bankotsu picked up Kagome an slung her over his shoulders, racing off somewhere.

Kagome pounded her fists against Bankotsu. "Where are you taking me?"

There was no answer. Kagome groaned loudly. "Ugh. I have certain rights. For one, I can't be taken against my will. So put me down." He didn't seem to hear her, more to the point, didn't comply with her demands.

"NOW!"

Nope, nothing.

"Go on. Hey!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kagome ignored that witty comment.

"Where are we going?" Bankotsu didn't answer, and he didn't have to. They had reached the place.

Bankotsu set Kagome down. Kagome dusted off her skirt and looked around. "A village?"

"Go back to your friends." Looking away from her, mostly because he was somewhat blushing, he enjoyed having her pounding all over him and having her boobs bounce all over his shoulder- And also because he had to look out for his army.

"Huh?" Kagome took a step towards him and tried to steal a glimpse of his face. Suddenly, he turned to her.

"Go." He smirked.

Kagome blushed, their closeness was getting awkward. _He smells nice, I expected him to smell like sweat and blood, guess I was wrong..._

Before she could fully enjoy the sudden touching of their noses, Bankotsu pulled away and started off to the previous village.

Kagome watched Bankotsu leave and pouted.

* * *

Bankotsu went back to the other village. His friends were waiting for him there.

"Lets head back to our hideout," Bankotsu ordered.

"Hold on," Suikotsu started. "What did you do with the girl?"

"Girl?" Renkotsu asked.

"I saw her with you." Suikotsu pushed.

Feeling ignored, Renkotsu echoed his previous question.

"What girl?"

"The one that always follows behind Inuyasha," Jakotsu answered Renkotsu in disgust.

Bankotsu thought for an answer.

Eureka!

"I…tried to make her find the jewel shards for us but she  
escaped."

"Oh. Then go look for her." The two faced doctor suggested. Renkotsu held his breath and looked at his leader and waited for the brat's decision.

"Nah. Let her go."

Renkotsu sighed and everyone stared.

"What are you so relieved about?" asked Suikotsu.

Renkotsu coughed. "N…nothing."

"Then lets go," Bankotsu ordered his brothers. They followed behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on top of a tree, watching Kagome. He rolled his eyes;annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him and jumped down.

"Hey Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. She was daydreaming about him again.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome only stared at Inuyasha.

"I've been noticing for the past few days that you've been getting lost in your thoughts a lot. What's going on in your mind lately?"

"You don't really have to know."

Inuyasha's puppy ears folded and he scooted closer to her and looked at her affectionately.

"I do."

Surprised by Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude Kagome sighed.

"I don't know myself. Most of the time I just like to sit down and think-"

"OW!."

"Oh sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to say sit." Inuyasha groaned. Kagome  
laughed.

"Oops." dusting himself off, Inuyasha growled.

"You meant to do that on purpose."

"No I did not."

"You lie."

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Ugh. You know what, SIT." Inuyasha fell to the floor. "I'm going on a walk. And don't even think about looking for me."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled through the dirt.

"What a jerk," Kagome said to herself.

"Who's a jerk?" Kagome turned around at the voice.

The figure had ebony hair ties in a tight braid and wore clothes that only fit the rich. _ Probably stole them from some rich family._ The person who spoke, was the same one she had bean thinking about for the past couple of days.

"Bankotsu..."

Smirking, Bankotsu walked to her and planted his feet just a few inches from hers.

"Yeah its me." He leaned towards her, teasing her just so that he could see her blush for him again.

Ignoring the closeness of their faces,Kagome asked him the question that has been bugging her for days.

"Why were you being so merciful to me that other day?"

With the cheerfulness fading from his face, Bankotsu pulled away again, earning him a relieved sigh from the miko.

"It wasn't mercy. I just had no other use for you." He leaned on a tree and eyes her with something twinkling in his blue eyes.

_What is he thinking?_

"Exactly, you don't have any other use for those villagers either, and you killed them."

Bankotsu raised his coal- black eye brow and pushed himself off the tree and stalked Kagome like a beast hunting it's prey.

Kagome mimicked him, she too raised her brow.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

There was no response, Bankotsu got nearer and neared and she took a step back for every step forward he took.

Unfortunately, she reached a dead end and was cornered. Their chests were touching now and Bankotsu leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I didn't kill you cuz it would be such a waste of a-" He trailed his hand down the soft skin of her thigh. "_Fine_ woman"

Kagome shuddered under his rough touch, what was he doing? More over, what was she doing? _I'm enjoying this that's what I'm doing..._

They were supposed to be enemies, and yet she couldn't help but succumb to these new sensations he was letting her feel.

_No! this is wrong! So wrong! _ She had to stop this.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and slapped Bankotsu hard on the face.

"How dare you touch me?!" Kagome yelled at his face and then backed away from him, trying to get as far away from the unbelievably hot individual gawking her right now.

Kagome watched scared out of her mind as Bankotsu's brows inched together.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to slap you so hard, are you hurt?"

"Haha, Me? Hurt? By your puny slap, I don't think so.." Bankotsu smirked and advanced at her again.

"Could you please stop doing that! What do you want!?"

"You..." He answered with the pervert rapist look.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me..._

She gave him a questioning look.

"What did you expect..?" He started. "You go prancing around and falling down all over the place wearing a yukata that short"

"Stop that! Now!"

Bankotsu dipped his head on her neck and started nibbing at her flesh.

She pushed him away again, but he didn't budge. "Oh? What? Now you're gonna rape me?"

Bankotsu stopped everything at once.

"I'm not a rapist stupid girl, I got women begging for me!"

"Yeah, right,.."

He groaned and pinned her on the tree. She looked at him through her thick lashes and 'eeped'

Suddenly, He bent down and kissed her.

He coaxed her mouth to open for him, as expected.... She did.

_What am I doing?! _

She felt his tongue enter her mouth. _Oh My God!_

_Bite it off! Bite it OFF!_ Kagome kept telling herself to do just that, but she couldn't find the guts to do it. Instead, she kissed him back.

Bankotsu stopped when he felt her kiss back.

Looking dazed, Kagome breathed outloud "Holy cow"

He smirked and continued kissing her. His hands traveled down her body and stopped at the hem of her school shirt. He yanked it up and pulled it over her head. Discarding it. Her mind swirled with confused emotions. She gently touched his wrist pulling him away, stopping his addictive kisses He flipped her so that her bare back was against his armor clad chest.

Kagome gasped when she felt him grab both her breasts from behind her.

"B-bankotsu!" Kagome whined and tried to pry them off her half-heartedly. Her effort to remove them was so small that Bankotsu though she was guiding him on how to molest her. He groaned and massaged them hard.

Kagome's right cheek was against the woody splinters of the tree that served as their support through out the night.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself alone in the morning forest floor. She was clad in his hoari which covered everything that needed covering. She stood up and held Bankotsu's shirt tightly, it smelled like him, she had whimsical thoughts about this morning, she had hoped that he would be here to great her. But those dreams were proving to be left unfulfilled. She felt something towards the man but she now knew these feeling would never be returned.

_Was it just a one night thing?_ Kagome asked herself sadly and looked for her clothes. She looked everywhere but failed to find them.

She dropped to the floor and began to sob.

Not only that he took her chastity from her, he left her here with nothing but his shirt, _I'll have to meet with the others wearing only this and they'll know what I have done with him..._, also he took her clothes-

"Which had my jewel shards! Oh no! Oh no!" Kagome ran back to the others to report what had happened, maybe, if she wasn't too late, they could still catch up with the Shichinintai and take the shards back.

She burst into camp looking like tragic woman and called for Inuyasha, crying.

"Where the hell have you been wen-What happened to you" Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and cought her before she fell. He held her and called for Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" The monk and the slayer said in unison.

"Who did this to you" Miroku asked and touched Kagome's cold, bare shoulder.

Smelling her, Inuyasha hugged her tighter and answered Miroku's question.

"It's obvious isn't it." He said and removed his fire-cat hoari and replaced Bankotsu's hoari. He threw the white and blue cloth on the ground and sneered at it with disgust.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know,he was forceful and,-"

Thinking that Kagome was raped, Inuyasha cooed her, mad at himself that he had let this happen to her.

"Shh-, It's okay,. That bastard will pay"

"He has our shards"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha immediately freed her from his embrace and began to shake her.

"Idiot! Where did he go?!"

"I-I don't know"

Sango aided her friend. "Inuyasha! Kagome was just violated and you are mad at her about the jewel shards! It's not like she wanted it to happen!"

Kagome cried harder at this. She knew the truth, she let it happen, she let herself be controlled by Bankotsu and her desires.

"Sorry, " Was all the Inuyasha said and told Sango to get her dressed. They were gonna hunt that fucker down and take the shards back and at best, kill the bastard.

_I didn't expect her to be a virgin.._ He mused as he fiddled with the shards he now had.

"Bankotsu! You son of a bitch!"

"Inuyasha! Took you long enough" Bankotsu stood up and readied Banryuu for battle.

He let his eyes wander to the Inutachi, looking for a certain someone. He found Kagome behind the monk and smirked at her.

"Ah- I see my little vixen had told you all about our night together."

"Shut up! Shut Up!" Kagome yelled at him.

Catching the drift, Bankotsu figured that she didn't want her team mates to find out that she enjoyed it with him.

"Oh? You didn't tell them?" Bankotsu said and planted Banryuu on the ground. Kagome looked at him with eyes that begged him not to continue his sentence.

"She had a great time, didn't you Kagome?" Bankotsu looked at her and winked.

She hid her face from her comrades' view.

"Kagome? Is this true?" Sango asked, hurt that Kagome didn't tell her this vital information.

"You can bet it's true"

"Shut up corpse!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her to the mercenary. "You disgust me."

"Inuyasha-"

"Let's go" He was Kagome was touched by another, and it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Kagome watched in terror as Inuyasha and the gang left her behind, with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Inuyasha?" She said in whisper.

"Aw, poor you" Bankotsu mocked and was about to leave when Kagome smacked him on the head.

"How dare you!? After I gave myself to you, you do this!"

Bankotsu just huffed and continued on, leaving her in the dust.

Kagome looked at his retreating back when she felt a familiar jolt.

_A sacred jewel shard!_

Kagome scrambled to her feet and looked for the shard. More like, what owned the shard.

She came a cross a huge bear youkai who had a jewel shard on it's forehead.

Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly.

* * *

"Brother, what was it that you were saying about that girl" Jakotsu asked, drinking some sake.

"Aw, It's nothing, some people just can't seem to understand the wonders of one night stands"

"Jakotsu laughed at his brother's utter cruelty.

"I just don't like stupid girls.."

"AH! Finally! This bushes are such a drag!"Kagome whine and jumped out of a bush and kicked the poor thing afterwards.

Bankotsu looked astonished, this girl just didn't know how to take a hint.

"You!" Kagome said and pointed at him.

Bankotsu mimicked the action and pointed at her. "You?, What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You think you can just make off with my chastisy and my shards! Well you got another thing coming!"

Jakotsu glared at her, disgusted beyond reason.

"Women! So stupid! Can't you see that he doesn't like you!?"

"Shut up! Cross dresser!"

Jakotsu gasped. "Impudent little bitch!"

"Enough" Bankotsu looked down at her, "What do you want"

Kagome blushed under his gaze, like she always does. _Stupid mercenary, Why does he have to be so hot._

"Here" She said and handed the shard she found to him. "I found it when you left me, I can sense shards.."

"Well, at least we have a good use for her, I'm keeping her" Bankotsu said and pulled Kagome on his lap.

"What? Just like that? Your gonna-"

"Shut up babe and pour me some sake."

**WhiteStars~PrincessAya~****WhiteStars~PrincessAya~** **WhiteStars~PrincessAy****a~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~WhiteStars~PrincessAya~**


End file.
